The first wish
by randomlyrite
Summary: OC fic, a girl comes across fairy in her attic, and wishes to go to another world...


This is a plot that's been bugging me for a while, it was pushed to the side due to what I believed could turn into a Mary-sue running havoc, however the more I ignore it the more prominent in the forefront of my mind it becomes, so enjoy or hate do with it as you wish.

It all started with us moving house, my stepmother, who always treated me with a fierce disdain had sent me up to the attic to have a look round for valuable things we could sell or bring with us.

Now what you must understand is that my family is extremely wealthy and has occupied the same ancestral home for longer than anyone can trace back, since my father recently passed away the large house has fallen into disrepair, my stepmother firing every one of our esteemed staff because 'they were a waste of money' now I'm being forced to move into a smaller more modern new build.

My home was due to be demolished, my stepmother had sold our generations of history and our home, to a supermarket branch. And the most annoying part, I could do nothing to stop her, being under 18 and the home being left to her...

Anyway, I was in the attic searching, not that I'd give any of my family's priceless artefacts and memories to her to be pawned off to the highest bidder, I'd rather they be crushed with the rest of the family's history.

Searching through various boxes and picture albums, I was almost brought to tears at the sight of my family at better times. My mother, my father and I, were posing on a beach in Brighton. It really brought home how alone I was now, it felt like something was gripping my heart tighter and tighter in my chest.

Delicately placing the albums back, I slid out the picture and placed it in my dress pocket and continued rummaging, on my way over to another pile of boxes I knocked over a coat and a flashing light caught my eye, I didn't know that anything electrical was kept up here.

Walking over cautiously I saw the flashing was caused by something inside a jar, picking it up I couldn't see inside because of the decade's worth of dust coating the outside.

Unscrewing the lid, I fell backwards in shock as something flew out and lit up the darkened room. Landing on my back I hissed and pain, but watched in shock as the light flew over to land on my nose.

From close up I could make up the petite figure of a girl with a pair of wings jutting from her back, wearing a dress composed of what seemed like just purple flower petals, she was emitting a soft glow , my eyes widened even further in shock and my mouth and brain seemed to lose all functions as I fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

I was soon pulled back into the world of the living by what seemed a tidal wave of water crashing onto me, I sat up sharply spluttering.

"opps.. did I overdo it again?" a soft singsong voice giggled

I blinked shocked, wasn't I alone up here, "who's there? Why did you pour water all over me?" I hesitantly called out.

Another giggle sounded "why me silly" the light from before was hovering over me, and I realised with shock what had happened before I fainted "I'm meadow, Shaylee Selene Faylinn. But you just call me Shaylee okay? You gave me such a scare, fainting like that! I didn't know if I'd get to repay you for freeing me!"

I pinched my arm, twice. "Wow this is a really strange dream..." I stated dazedly

She looked at me with a steady gaze before zooming up in front of my face and slapping me with one of her tiny hands "this isn't a dream or hallucination, you're not insane and I am certainly not a figment of your imagination, so get a hold of yourself."

I touched my hand lightly to the slightly burning spot on my face before shaking my head and gathering my thoughts "Uh, not to be rude, but what exactly are you?"

"I am one of the faaye or faarie, just before I was put in that god awful jar they took to calling us the fairies" she said smiling gently

I couldn't help but grimace at the mention of the jar "how long were you in there for? You must be starving!"

She smirked "I have no need for food, I am an immortal being, I have watched this earth since the beginning of time"

I was about to make an awed comment but at that moment her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Food would be nice though" she said as I smirked at her

I left her up there and snuck down to the kitchens, once if had acquired a plate I realised that I had no Idea what she ate, sighing I got to work putting a little of everything onto a plate for her

Making my way upstairs I caught sight of my stepmother and stepsiblings watching tv with their plates in their laps and snorting and laughing uproariously with food smeared down their chins.

"What father saw in her I'll never know" I muttered under my breath.

Upon entering the attic I found Shaylee curled up in a ball sobbing "what on earth is wrong?" I asked softly

"My family, I sent out a special sensor signal thing that we do to locate each other, and I can't sense any of my family, any of my kind on this earth!" she wept

"Oh, my lord" I gasped "is there anything I can do?"

Her only response was to weep harder and curl into an even tinier ball

"its going to be okay" I crooned "I'll look after you" I picked her up and gently cupped her in my hand, petting her hair softly.

She eventually stopped crying and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes "I do... know one way that I could possibly find them..."

I grinned "that's great! Well? What does it involve?"

She smiled slightly "well being a faarie we are entitled to grant wishes to those who we deem worthy, I was thinking, perhaps, my family may not be in this dimension but have taken refuge in another?"

I smiled "what do you need me to do?"

She frowned "well I'd ask you to wish to visit other dimensions with me, but that'd be unfair of me, after all you'd be away from home for a long time, and well you'd miss your family terribly" she muttered turning away

I blinked before stating quietly "I have no family, no one who'd miss me anyway"

Shaylee seemed to accept this without any further comments, before grinning widely up at me

"Well? Shall we go?"

I widened my eyes in shock "so soon? But what about clothes, money, food?"

She laughed "I can grant wishes remember"

I smiled back at her "can we do a little sight seeing in each dimension? Stay a while, have some fun?"

"Sure! Two orphans out exploring the world together! Let's go have the best time ever!"

Turning to her, I smirked "I wish me and Shaylee were in a completely new dimension"

She smirked back "your wish is granted **Silvia Black**"


End file.
